Ashley Roll
Ashley Roll (better known as Ash) is Rolly's twin sister and one of the many members of the large Roll clan. She serves as a voice of disapproval of her family. ''Appearance and personality Ash is a young girl with clear skin, bright green eyes and red hair that she consistently cuts short and dyes black (although a small portion is still her natural hair color.) Her attire is a white long sleeved undershirt with a purple shirt with a red skull going over it, dark blue cuffed jeans with slits in the knees, dark grey shoes with dagger-esque straps and purple eye shadow. Her hair has three bangs and a flap appears over her right eye. Ash, in contrast to Rolly's lighthearted carefree nature, is dark, brooding and kind of a loner. Her appearance makes it next to impossible for her to connect with the rest of her family and she seems to enjoy being by herself. She does concede to Billy that she yearns to be like Rolly, indicating that she is proud of her twin sister as well as a bit insecure. She shows more signs of insecurity by sleeping with a teddy bear by her side and calls herself stupid after she unintentionally kissed Billy. Her demeanor however, remains gothic and very horror loving, especially in novels and films. History Early life Ashley and Rolly were born to an Italian man that fell in love with their mother. However, when the day came when the two were born he left, never leaving a note explaining why. This ultimately lead to Ash resenting both her biological father for leaving them and later on her mother for marrying her step-father against her wishes. Ash would go on a different way of seeing everything and everyone as nothing more than "liars and false hopes" due to her father's leaving and her mother's remarriage. Meeting new friends Ash would make her debut in season two episode one in Billy Hatcher: Heroes of Morning land, revealing to have been in summer camp during the first season. Chick points out that he's seen pictures of what he thought was Rolly, but turned out to be Ash, indicating that the two were identical twins. When Ash returned home, she was immediately proven to be the complete opposite of Rolly, to the point where she wasn't considered Rolly's twin. Ash then immediately began to develop a crush on Billy (who Rolly had a crush on at the time) and began to hang out with him. She eventually takes him to a place where she could tell her secrets to him, unaware that Rolly had followed them and was hiding in the nearby bushes. Ash told Billy about her insecurities and how much she wanted to be like her sister, to Rolly's surprise. She then unexpectedly kissed Billy, making the latter gently push her away saying that he wasn't for her. Immediately after Billy left, Ash got frustrated and stormed off in aggravation. She decided to tempt fate and shouted that it couldn't get worse, only for a thunderstorm to start and, in the rain, she was kidnapped by one of Saltim's soldiers. After getting rescued by Billy and the others, Rolly accepted Ash's apology and the two began to walk home while Ash lovingly teased her sister by swatting her head. Ash and Katey's adventures Ash eventually met Katey Cooper after knocking her down with her roller blades. Katey apologized for the accident and remarked how much Ash looked like Rolly. She thanked Katey in a nonchalant attitude and asked what she was doing, to which Katey answered that she was getting supplies for her grandmother and asked if she would like to come with her. Ash agreed and went with her, only for the saurock prince Era Gecko to appear in front of them. Ash looked on in disbelief when Katey changed into her chicken suit and got ready to fight, only for Era Gecko to collapse in exhaustion. When Ash asked Era Gecko what happened, his reply was that rival crow monsters have attacked him and his family. Ash reluctantly agrees to help and asks Katey since she has a "magical hen costume," to which Katey reluctantly agrees to. They learn from Oma-Oma that Gorgo is furious about what happened to his son and that he is holding the humans responsible for what happens to the saurock prince. Ash finds the whole situation unfair since they had nothing to do with what happened to Era Gecko until Katey reminds her that she is Rolly's sister and whatever happened to Rolly will eventually come back to affect her, something that Ash doesn't argue about. They got the herbs they needed to heal Era Gecko just in time before Gorgo could destroy the Forest village in a fit of rage. Katey thanked Ash for her help, who asked if she wanted to hang out later. Relationships The Rolls Ash is most often than not estranged from the rest of her family. While she normally gets along with her sisters and her brother, she resents her mother for marrying her step-father against her wishes and even ignores her to the best of her ability. Auroran has since helped her learn to forgive since then. Billy Hatcher Billy likes Ash as a friend and doesn't seem too interested in dating her. Ash was once attracted to Billy to the point where she had a small crush on him and even kissed him because of it. They continue to see each other as friends. Katey Cooper Despite their differing personalities, Ash and Katey get along well, to the point to being best friends. Ash is normally the one who helps Katey out of a jam, but there are times when Katey helps Ash when ever she needs it. Dark Raven Ash is equally related to Raven as Rolly is to the crow king. Raven easily defeats Ash due to her not being a hero of Morning land, but allows her to live which demonstrates how much he underestimates Ash, her sisters and their friends. Quotes "No Mommy! I want my daddy!" -Ash's protest against her mother remarrying "You know she won't give you what you want, right?" -Telling Rolly about their mother's lie "Ummm, thanks for listening to me Billy..." -Shortly before kissing Billy "Stupid! How can I be so stupid!?''" -Blaming herself for kissing Billy "The name's Ash, what's yours?" -Meeting Katey for the first time "So Kate, wanna go to the mall later?" -Becoming friends with Katey Category:Main characters Category:Females Category:Humans